1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer racks, more particularly to a computer rack capable of accommodating computer modules of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation for computing systems. Computer systems, such as blade server systems are typically rack mountable, with each processor occupying a frame in the rack. The trend in recent times is to accommodate more computer modules in a computer rack. The typical computer rack includes a frame, plural pairs of horizontal struts attached to the frame, and plural pairs of vertical struts perpendicularly attached to the horizontal struts. Each computer module (e.g., a blade of a server system) can be attached between the vertical struts. However, the distance between each pair of vertical struts is invariable, and the typical computer rack cannot accommodate computer modules of different sizes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within this art.